Feels like home
by ichbin
Summary: A quick little song fic based on the Bonnie Raitt version.


Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character from The Nanny…

A/N: I've had this song running around in my head on my CD player for the past few days. "Feels like Home" from Bonnie Raitt

* * *

_**Something in your eyes, makes me want to lose myself,  
Makes me want to lose myself, in your arms.**_

CC was speaking to a potential backer when she felt someone's eyes on her. The room was packed with people, some were dancing, others were in discussion, but someone in particular had chosen her. She couldn't figure out who though, because the minute she picked up the feeling, whoever it was had averted their eyes. She excused herself from the conversation, she didn't have the concentration to weasel any money of this guy tonight, and headed towards the bar for a drink to calm her nerves.

As she reached the edge of the dance floor, she felt a hand on her arm, and looked right into the eyes she had been searching for.

"Miss Babcock, may I have this dance?"

And he led her to the dance floor, wrapped in his embrace.

_**There's something in your voice, makes my heart beat fast.  
Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life.**_

He dipped her, and she laughed that great sultry laugh of hers and his knees went week. The sound of her voice flipped his insides out and made him want to fly. He didn't have wings, but when he danced with her, it was the next best thing.

Together, they glided across the room. In each others' arms, there was no socialite, no butler, only a man and a woman. How he wished the music would never stop.

_**If you knew how lonely my life has been,  
And how low I've felt so long.**_

CC sat in her apartment. Chester was at her feet, but she was lost in the half empty glass of Johnny Walker and the tears that ran down her face. She looked around the room and felt so desperately alone.

_**If you knew how I wanted someone to come along,  
And change my world the way you've done.  
**_

Niles had been walking for what seemed like hours. After the party, he had asked her if she wanted to stay and talk a while, but she had refused.

"I had a lovely time tonight Niles. I always love dancing with you." And she had left him there. He swore there was a tear in her eye as she got in the cab, but maybe it had been just his imagination.

He wrapped his coat around himself tighter and looked up to get his bearings. When he realized that he was in front of her building, he knew what he had to do.

CC heard a knock at the door. It was so soft that she thought she might have dreamed it. She got up and listened, hearing it again, louder this time. Without thinking, she opened the door, wishing, hoping.

He rushed in and took her in his arms.

_**Feels like home to me, feels like home to me,  
Feels like I'm all the way back where I come from.  
Feels like home to me, feels like home to me,  
Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong.  
**_

They laughed, they cried, they hugged, they kissed, and soon, she took his hand and led him back to her room.

"Are you sure?" he asked softly.

"I am." She answered, with confidence .

He gently pushed her back on the bed, kissing and caressing, touching and teasing, until she could stand it no more.

"Please Niles" Her tone was sweet, lusty and loving all at once.

There lovemaking was passionate and urgent, almost as if they expected to wake up from a dream.

"CC, I love you" he whispered in her ear as he took her over the edge, following right behind.

_**A window breaks down a long dark street,  
And a siren wails, in the night.**_

CC woke up with a start. She could hear the police car as it passed twenty stories below.

_**But I'm all right, 'cause I have you here with me.  
And I can almost see through the dark there's light.**_

A smile crept over her face as she felt Niles' arm instinctively wrap tighter around her, pulling her into his embrace. She felt his calm, even breathing at her neck and saw what seemed to be the beginning of day break cast a glow around the room.

_**If you knew how much this moment means to me,  
And how long I've waited for your touch.**_

"I love you too, Niles" she whispered into the shadows, and nestled in for a bit more sleep before morning had fully arrived.

_**If you knew how happy you are making me --  
I've never thought I'd love anyone so much.  
**_

She didn't see the smile that crept over Niles' face at her words. He thought his heart would explode with joy.

"She loves me" he thought. How will I ever get back to sleep now?

_**Feels like home to me, feels like home to me,  
Feels like I'm all the way back where I come from.  
Feels like home to me, feels like home to me,  
Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong.  
**_

When she finally opened her eyes, she noticed that he was already looking at her.

"What?"

"You are so beautiful." He stated simply. "I want to thank you."

"Why?" she asked.

"For trusting me with your heart. I know this is isn't easy for you, and I promise to be careful with it." He kissed her gently on the lips, wiping away the tears that had started to fall.

"Oh Niles." She hugged him. It felt so right, so safe. This is what it was love and to be loved in return. Absolutely wonderful.

_**Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong.**_


End file.
